


Jealous?

by quartetship



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan thinks about Kyle when he's not around, even when Wendy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short pre-relationship piece. Set in middle or high school - you decide! 
> 
> I don't usually do annoying-girlfriend!Wendy, so this is a rare exception for my writing.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr.
> 
> \--

“Yeah, I am. Yes, Wendy – just until like nine or so. Homework! Yes, that’s all. Look, I’ll call you as soon as I get home. Bye.”

Kyle glanced up from the book on his lap. “What was that about?”

“Wendy” Stan grimaced.

“Well, obviously.” He laughed. “So what’s _her_ malfunction?”

“Shut up dude!”

“I didn’t say anything about her. I just asked why she was calling to yell at you.” Kyle shrugged and looked back down at his textbook. “But whatever; don’t tell me.”

Stan let out a low, grumbling sigh and glared at him. “She’s just like… jealous or something. I don’t know.”

Kyle looked back up, his resolve suddenly cracking. “Jealous?” he blinked. “Of what?”

“I, um – I guess of you.” Stan said quietly. Kyle set his book aside, marking the page.

“Why would Wendy be jealous of me?”

Stan shrugged casually, but wouldn’t look Kyle in the eyes. “I don’t know; that’s just the way she acts sometimes. Like whenever I talk about you she gets… weird. But it’s just a Wendy thing, dude. No big deal.”

Kyle stared at him expectantly. “You talk about me? When you’re with Wendy?”

“Sure” Stan said, still feigning the same relaxed vibe. “Why wouldn’t I?”

A smile crept across Kyle’s face and he looked back at the book beside him, attempting to swallow his grin as he pulled it into his lap again.

“I dunno. That’s kind of cool, though. I think.”

“What is?” Stan asked quickly. It was Kyle’s turn to act casual.

Just that; knowing that you talk about me when you’re with other people. It just – I don’t know – it makes me feel good. I don’t want you and Wendy to fight or whatever; she’s cool. But it’s just nice to know someone thinks about me, I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Stan. His mouth wiggled slightly as he battled to keep an embarrassingly wide smile at bay.

Stan didn’t bother to hide his. “I think about you all the time, Kyle.” He sat on the bed in front of Kyle and clasped a hand around his sock-clad foot. Kyle let himself smile, but stopped short of permitting the flush that was beginning in his ears and cheeks.

“Likewise” he replied. He thumbed at the book’s pages. “So,uh… which questions were we supposed to answer in this week’s chapter, again?”


End file.
